


A Talk With The Creator

by Hollenka99



Series: Creator AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Sean McLoughlin's birthday, the egos have had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Birthday cards crowd the table next to the bed. He's 29 today. If Jack is aware of this in any way is a mystery. It's the second birthday he's missing now.





	A Talk With The Creator

Henrik checked on Jack's monitors. His vitals were stable and everything was fine with him. Except, of course, for the fact he was still in a coma.

It had been a year and a half now. 18 whole months since he'd barely saved his friend from death. Jack did in fact die for a brief period. Not that Henrik wants to dwell on that. It was all Sean's fault. He had true control over all of them. If he so desired, he could set Anti on them without any warning. They could have an average Monday, only for the rest of their week be thrown into chaos. Jackie had been subject to Anti's mercy, shortly joined by Schneeplestein. They were both free now, thank God, but it was only a matter of time before Sean got creative again. At times like that, it is difficult to remember his friend is a good person at heart.

Birthday cards crowd the table next to the bed. He's 29 today. If Jack is aware of this in any way is a mystery. It's the second birthday he's missing now. Two years ago, they'd all cheered as Jack and Sean blew out the candles together on the cake they shared. A lot had happened since last February. Fortunately, 2018 had been relatively quiet for them, if you excluded May. But Sean had been very busy during the past year, be it touring or focusing on mental health. None this would bring Jack back to them.

Defeated, he places his hand gently on Jack's shoulder. "Happy birthday, mein freund. I wish we could be celebrating together."

"We need to talk to Sean." Henrik scowled as he entered the living room. "This has gone on too long."  
"Leave it until tomorrow. It's his birthday too." Marvin sighed.  
"No, Schneep's right. It's been a year and a half now. I don't know how much longer I can do this." Chase had improved hiding hints of his insecurities. All that improvement was going to waste as his face crumbled in despair.

They make up their minds. As soon as possible, the five of them would negotiate with their creator to return Jack to their friendship group. It didn't matter that Sean struggled to see them as more than characters brought to life. Jack was different to them in that he was essentially Sean's own self but living with energy levels exceeding 100%. They could use that to their advantage.

"Hi, Sean." Jackie greets.  
"Hey guys, nice to see you." He was a little dumbfounded to see five of his ego characters standing outside his home. Nevertheless, he smiles politely at them. "Want to come in? I got myself cake. Bit sad, I know. But today's a great excuse to eat as much cake as I want. I don't really have much to do until tonight except for reblogging stuff on social media. It would be pretty cool if you had a slice too."  
"Sean, we need to discuss a few things." The doctor didn't seem to pleased with him.  
"Which we can do over cake." Marvin interjected.

The group gathers somewhat civilly in Sean's living room. The cake slices are served but remain untouched. The egos look between each other. Who would bring their demands up first? Things take an unexpected turn when Chase notices an open notebook laying on the dining table.

"Wait, are these your plans for us?" The vlogger reaches for the notebook. In a panic, Sean takes it from him.  
"I'm sorry but it's best if you don't look. Uh, it's not good to know your future and all that. Besides, I'm still working stuff out."  
"Like what? How many times should we expect Anti to appear?"  
"Jackie, shut up." Marvin scolded.  
"Well?!" Chase didn't intend that outburst.  
"Look guys, calm down would you? Jesus. I haven't finished my plans so anything could change. Plus, I haven't put paint on my neck since... uh..."  
"August 2017. When you put Jack in a coma." Henrik answered for him.  
"Yeah, since Kill Jacksepticeye. Right now, I just stare at the camera and twitch my eye. I've told you before, it was a spur of the moment thing. I was sick and tired of YouTube messing about with ad revenue and the shitty algorithm. Plus, Mark was making Darkiplier vs Antisepticeye so it was the best time to do Anti stuff. And that's why I put Jack away for a while. I regret it now. Don't act like I don't miss him too. One thing's for sure, this next 'phase' will definitely see him wake up. I can tell you that. So please don't be mad at me." Jameson ripped a page from the small notebook, passing a written message to Sean. "Am I happier now? Yeah, totally. Last year was a blast. I really turned stuff around, you know that."  
"So are you happy enough to wake Jack up on his birthday?"

Sean hesitates. In terms of the storyline, Jack won't wake up until later in the year. But screw it, he's not a dick. He neglected Jack last February and saw how miserable they were as a result. He promises the five of them he'll give them all a break for today. That said, he's far from omnipotent. Keeping Jack awake will likely be draining. When he falls asleep, so will his alter ego. One last time, he assures them they'll get Jack back for good in a few months. He just needs to finalise his plans first.

When they return home, the sirens are blaring. Jackie had installed them long ago to give them warning in case of an attack. They'd since been modified to additionally alert Henrik if Jack was in need of assistance. As soon as the doctor heard the shrieking, he sprints through the halls to the ward.

And there he is, maintaining consciousness faster than any coma patient he's known. He's been reading their birthday cards. Jack's bewilderment is entirely expected. Henrik opens his mouth to say something, anything comforting will suffice really. Before the words come, his friend lifts his head to make eye contact.

"I guess I'm not 27 anymore, am I."


End file.
